Bots
Bots are opponents you will have fought in both Missions and Multiplayer. When you first start playing in Missions, you will only start off with two bots, Mike Hunter and Masked Viper, with more added to the list of enemies that oppose you in Mission mode as soon as you progress through the game by leveling up. On the other hand, in certain Events, there are bots that can only be encountered in Multiplayer. There are three types of Bots, Regular bots, Elite Enemies (both are only for Missions mode) and ones that can only be found in Multiplayer (as said above). Almost all regular Bots use cash-bought weapons and armors, although some of them have Armors and Weapons that can bought with gold, with the exception of Multiplayer bots whom uses either Event and/or Paid Weapons (see below). Elite Bots mostly have weapons and armor that can't be bought with cash, and are twice the size of normal players and bots with a massive health bonus, making them extremely hard to defeat consistently in a match. However, they drop some good items such as cash, gold, boosters or gadgets when given the killing blow by the player. All bots found in Missions utilize the same gadget, Hand Grenades, to get kills but during the Holiday Update they used the Elf Grenades instead. Tip: As soon as you shoot at a bot, they will instantly know where you are and will start attacking you. Meanwhile, as for the bots encountered in Multiplayer, there are many different versions of them, each are only available for different events, though most only come during "special" events that are heavily anticipated, such as Chinese New Year (Event) , Ghostbusters 30th (Event) and most recently for a Halloween-themed event, Spooky Nights. Regular Bots The known regular bots are: Respawnables bot.jpg Vicenzo1.jpg 10906241_756042737807074_8437350703822828368_n.jpg MV1.jpg Rocket Crush1.jpg 10891828_756063467805001_3098666158688056818_n.jpg IMG 20140329 124010.jpg *Mike Hunter *Masked Viper *Vicenzo Caesar *Vulcan Dynamite *Rocket Crush *Snake Predator *Raptor Blaze Elite Bots The known Elite Bots are: Bronco1.jpg|Bronco. Biohazard2.jpg|Bio Hazard. Hammer1.jpg|Hammer. MadCop1.jpg|Mad Cop. Flamer2.jpg|Flame. Eagle1.jpg|Eagle. Rex1.jpg|Rex. Nightmare_Equipment.PNG|Nightmare. Blizzard_Equipment.PNG|Blizzard. Whiplash1.jpg|Whiplash. *Bronco *Bio Hazard *Hammer *Mad Cop *Flame *Eagle *Rex *Blizzard *Nightmare *Whiplash (Note: Eagle and Rex are the only two bots that do not carry gold weapons, the Revolver and the Howitzer Gun.) Multiplayer Bots The known bots that can only be encountered in Multiplayer are: Ghosts 2 Cutted.png|Ghost Screen Shot 2016-12-15 at 6.02.53 am (1).png|Slimer Stay Puft Cutted.png|Stay Puff MarshmallowMan GhostNian.jpg|Ghost Nian HungryNianCloseUp.jpg|Hungry Nian Great Nian.png|Great Nian Screen Shot 2016-12-13 at 7.10.29 pm.png|The Werewolf Screen Shot 2016-12-12 at 7.30.30 pm.png|The Yeti EasterSlide2.png|Easter Bunny Screen Shot 2016-12-13 at 6.27.08 am.png|The Ninja Cyborg bod.png|The Cyborg |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined * Ghost * Slimer * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man * Ghost Nian * Hungry Nian * Great Nian * Werewolf * Easter Bunny * The Yeti * The Ninja * The Cyborg * Fluffy (Note: The Werewolf, Easter Bunny, Cyborg, Ninja and Yeti are the only bots that can use a weapon, while the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man and the Great Nian are the only bots wihout a weapon that can potentially kill you, and all of them are also the only bots to NOT carry a Cash or Gold weapon!). Category:Respawnables